Scars
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl se entera que Carol ha sido herida y va a ayudarla. Daryl decide que ya es hora de demostrarle lo que siente por ella.


" **Scars"**

La miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, curándose una herida en el codo. Estaba con las ropas raídas y llena de sangre. Ella no se había percatado de su presencia, cosa que a Daryl le extrañaba mucho. Solían saber cuando uno estaba cerca del otro, era una de las razones por las que la gente pensaba que estaban juntos.

Acababa de volver de una escapada con Aaron cuando Rick lo detuvo y le dijo que había escapado uno de los lobos que tenían encerrados y que Carol al intentar detenerlo resultó herida, al parecer el lobo la estampó contra una cristalera, con la suerte de que todas las heridas eran superficiales. Rick le había dicho que Carol se negaba a ir a la enfermería y le había dicho, suplicado prácticamente, a que fuera él a ayudarla.

Hey- le dijo sacandola de sus pensamientos

Hey, pookie- le dijo ella sin mirarle a la cara, intentando sacar un pequeño trozo de cristal de su brazo. Gimiendo de dolor al conseguirlo.

Déjame ayudarte, tú sola no vas a poder. ¿cómo tenías pensado curarte las heridas de la espalda?- le preguntó sentandose al lado de ella

No lo sé, supongo que estaba esperando a que vinieras a rescatarme como siempre – le dijo ella guiñandole un ojo

Sabes que hace tiempo que es al revés..- le dijo él. Y no mentía, no recordaba la última vez que él la había salvado. De hecho, él era la razón por la que Carol casi moría dos veces, en Atlanta y en Grady.

Le quitó el algodón a Carol y se dispuso a curarle las heridas. Cuando hubo terminado con sus brazos, la miró fijamente. Tenía que curarle las heridas de la espalda, y posiblemente también tendría en el abdomen.

¿Por qué no has ido a la enfermería?

Por la misma razón que tu no quieres

Cicatrices. Él sabía que Ed le había hecho daño pero nunca se había parado a pensar la razón por la que Carol solía llevar ropa más discreta que las demás mujeres. No se había parado a pensar en que probablemente ella estaba tan jodida como él.

Supongo que ya que me has visto en los peores momentos, no me importa que veas … eso..- le dijo ella mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Daryl se quedó sin habla, era tan preciosa y tan suave. Su espalda era preciosa, blanca .. Y de pronto lo vió, una cicatriz que cruzaba un extremo de la espalda al otro. Puto Ed.

Joder..- dijo para sí- lo siento.. sabía lo que pasaba pero..

No te preocupes, lo pasado pasado es- le decía ella

Nadie debería tratar a una mujer así... nadie debería tratarte así... - decía él mientras deslizaba su dedo por la cicatriz.- eres demasiado.. valiosa- dijo avergonzado por lo que acaba de confesar.

Ella no le respondió solo notó como su respiración se agitaba, siguió observando su espalda y vió más cicatrices, recientes. Grady.

Nunca olvidaría el miedo que sintió al ver ese coche atropellandola, nunca olvidará esa desesperación por ir detrás de ella, ni el alivio que sintió al ver que estaba viva.. lo de Beth lo dejó destrozado, pero el ver a Carol, a su Carol viva... se alejó de ella porque le daba miedo acercarse a ella y destrozarla más...

Lo siento... te he fallado tantas veces- le dijo

¿De qué hablas? - le preguntó extrañada

Grady... por mi culpa casi mueres.. dos veces.. y todavía noto que te duelen las heridas- le decía él mientras acariciaba su espalda

Daryl.. - suspiraba ella- tú me has salvado más veces de las que puedo contar, y no me refiero solo a salvarme fisicamente..

Daryl no podía creerla, y Carol dejó de intentar convencerle. Era un maldito testarudo. Cogió el algodón y siguió curandola. Pensando en la suerte que tenía por tener a alguien como ella en su vida, que no sólo no le culpaba sino que hacía lo posible por hacerle sentir bien

Se acercó a ella y le desabrochó el sujetador, tenía que curarle una herida que estaba justo debajo del broche. Ella no se sorprendió en absoluto por sus acciones, la intimidad que tenían, la confianza que tenían.. era algo que Daryl adoraba.

Siguió curandole las heridas, rezando porque ella notara el temblor de sus manos al tocar su piel. Estaba .. pff.. en trance. En ese momento estaban solo ellos dos, ella semidesnuda y Daryl curándola, con toda la gentileza de la que era capaz.

Hubo un momento en el que se detuvo, había acabado de curar sus heridas, pero no podía dejar de tocarla. Siguió acariciandola,notaba como la respiración de ella se agitaba. Y se alegró al ver, que ella igual que él, estaba nerviosa por esta cercanía.

Acercó sus labios a su cuello y la besó ahí. Y empezó a bajar por la cicatriz dandole besos. Y hizo lo mismo con las cicatrices de Grady. Ella gemía con cada beso que daba.

Túmbate boca arriba- le dijo a lo que ella, una vez más , accedió ciegamente.

Ella se tumbó boca arriba, con solo una camisa medio tapando sus pechos, ella le miraba ruborizada.

Él empezó a besar la cicatriz que estaba en su costado, y otra que estaba encima de su pecho, de cuando cayeron por el puente. Y colocó su frente contra la de ella, los dos mirandose. Y de pronto ella se rió.

¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó extrañado

Lo que pensaría la gente si nos viera así- dijo ella sonriendo

Pensarían lo afortunado que soy por tenerte semidesnuda debajo mía- le dijo, nada avergonzado,los dos sabían que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

Todo les había conducido a este momento.

Oh Pookie.. que romantico.. - dijo ella empezando la broma de hace unos años en la prisión

Daryl la miró y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo entero, pasando por la camisa que tapaba sus pechos y seguía bajando. Y luego hizo lo mismo con sus labios.

Volvió a pararse en su cara, muy cerca de sus labios, y ella suspiró.

Veo que me has hecho caso.. sobre lo de dejarte sentirlo..- le decía ella

Por ti.. igual que siempre.. desde el principio has sido tú.. ¿Lo sabes no?- intentaba decirle lo mejor que podía lo que sentía por ella

Lo sé.. yo también te quiero Daryl- le dijo ella y le besó.

Siempre supo que sería ella quien daría el primer beso. Era un beso lleno de ternura y de promesas. Poco a poco el beso fue volviendose más apasionada. Daryl empezó a besar su cuello y con delicadeza apartó la camisa que cubría su torso.

Se apartó para admirarla, aún llena de cicatrices, era la cosa más preciosa en el mundo. Es más cada cicatriz era una demostración de lo fuerte que era.

Pff.. si supieras lo que me haces sentir..

Apúntate al club guapo- le dijo ella bromeando.

Y entonces ocurrió, se miraron el uno al otro y volvieron a besarse. Los dos se detenían unicamente para mirarse, poco a poco la ropa de ella desapareció por completo y la ropa de él también.

Entre gemidos y palabras de amor, hicieron el amor. A Daryl le encantaba la pasión de ella, lo suave que era.. En ese momento, supo que nada ni nadie los podría separar. Que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Los dos llenos de cicatrices y dolor se habían encontrado en un mundo destruido, se habían convertido en mejores amigos, y ahora en amantes. Se amaban y siempre lo harían.

…...

Bajaron de la habitación, ruborizados por lo que acaba de pasar pero felices, Daryl la tenóa cogida de la mano. Les daba igual lo que pensaran los demás.

Hey, tigre- le dijo Glenn entre risas con Maggie apoyada en sus hombros- la próxima vez avisadnos y nos largamos de casa

Pff.. cállate pizzero- le respondió él ruborizado

Salieron de la casa los dos, aunque no pudieron evitar reírse, les habían pillado pero que más daba.

Glenn se asomó a la ventana con Rick al lado, los dos riendose todavía de la cara de sus dos amigos.

Buah ya era hora ¿verdad?

Desde luego- dijo Rick, con una sonrisa en la cara- Aunque les diré que tengan cuidado, no creo que a Carl le resulte muy cómodo oír a Carol mientras lo hacen

Buf parecía que la estaba matando realmente- se unió Maggie a la conversación riendose

Ya.. bueno una cosa está clara.. Michonne me debe dos postres- dijo Rick riendose, pensando en la apuesta con Michonne.


End file.
